


Worst Of Words

by Firebull



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Meetings, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Yusaku knew that he didn't have a soulmate. The gabled mess of lines on his left arm were proof of that. He didn't need other people to tell him such even though they were all too happy to.A dragon falling through a portal in the sky might change that.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Worst Of Words

**Author's Note:**

> It's been exactly 1 year since I fell for this ship. All because I found some really nice art of them while looking for starshipping stuff. Back then I didn't even know Yusaku's name. It took me a while to watch the first season of VRAINS, but I finally got there! ~~Not that not watching stopped me from reading some stuff on the wiki and coming up with lots of AUs and headcanons.~~
> 
> So to celebrate I wrote a fic.

Yusaku had always known that his soulwords were messed up. Even when he was a child, people just couldn't stop themselves from pointing it out to him. Telling him oh so sweetly that nothing and nobody was able to identify what his words said. They had always made sure to talk carefully as if they weren't telling him that he'd end up alone.

Those talks only ever stopped after they pulled him from _that_ room. He couldn't help but wonder if it was because the two were connected. What if the other children were like him? What if they too had messed up soulwords? It made sense. People like them... they weren't wanted. Not by society. Not by a soulmate. Not by the magic that had bound people together since ancient times. If it hadn't been for that anonymous tip, no one would've ever looked for them.

Some people tried to help him with them after the Lost Incident. They clearly hoped that finding his soulmate would help him heal. So they gave it their all, contacting people all around the globe in order to find answers. But there were none. A few of the symbols almost looked like the ones of ancient languages, but not enough matched to get as much as a rough translation. They apologized to him and went on to ignore his words.

Honestly, Yusaku had to admire their skills. While they could ignore his soulwords, he certainly couldn't. Not from lack of trying, mind you. No, his soulwords took a form that simply refused to be ignored. They were loud, taking up most of his lower left arm. Wild black lines that barely left any skin untouched and that filled him with dread whenever he saw them from the corner of his eyes. He did his best to keep it covered at all time. He didn't want to see them and he certainly didn't want others to see them either.

Not even Kusanagi. _Especially_ not Kusanagi. He'd seen the pictures from before the Lost Incident. Of Jin's bare arm. A sign that his soulmate was already dead. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't bring himself to voice his theory. He didn't want to be the one to say that Jin was traumatized, because someone thought that a child without soulwords was expendable.

But...

Sometimes... In the middle of the night... When the lack of sleep caught up to him and clouded his judgment, he would look at them. Would trace of those familiar lines that would never take on the colours that represented his soulmate. In those moments, he allowed himself to wonder what colours his soulmate would have.

Wild fiery reds. Stoic icy blues. The greens and browns of forests. A wild array of colours like a field of flowers. A simple unmoving gray. Or even a mixture of neon colours that started popping up recently. The words themselves seemed wild, but that didn't mean much. Calm people could still scream and loud people could still whisper. Maybe he just really pissed off someone.

In the end, it didn't matter. He had no soulmate. Wondering about one only cut into the time he could spend on his revenge. Besides, it was probably better this way. His life was a mess. _He_ was a mess. Even having normal words wouldn't change that.

So he continued on with his life, keeping up with the rhythm of waiting for Hanoi to show their faces so he could smash them in. Walking home late in the evening or at night from where he hung around Café Nagi all day. That was until the sky opened and something big fell through.

It landed a only few meters in front of him. The impact caused a small earthquake. Dust and sand whirled in the air as Yusaku fought to stay on his feet. A rhythmic sound had the trees shaking. It took him too long to realize that it was the sound of something breathing. Something living. Only once the dust started to settle could he get a good look at it.

It was a monster. A real living breathing monster. For a moment, he thought that maybe he sensed something in the network again, but no. This one was in the real world. Its breaths shook the surrounding trees as its claws dug into the broken ground bellow.

It was some kind of humanoid dragon creature. Half covered in wine red scales, half in wild black fur, decorated with horns. Twin dragon heads connected to the shoulders with long necks. It had an even longer tail that could easily level houses. Two giant wings able to block out the sky. A gigantic vertical eye where a head and neck should be looked around before zeroing in on him.

Yusaku grabbed after his deck, but what was he going to do with it? Throw it at the dragon and hope for the best? This wasn't VRAINS, he had no powers here. The dragon heads hovered over him. Two maws filled with razor sharp teeth opened and let out a roar that nearly blew him away. There wasn't anything he could do. So while looking at what would likely be his death, he allowed himself to do something he normally refrained from: he cursed.

"What the fuck?"

The monster stilled at that and the whole world along with it. Or at least it seemed like that to Yusaku. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. And then it began to dissolve. Scales and fur turned into black smoke. The air crackled with the power that was released until the only thing left was a guy standing in the middle of a crater. A very pissed off guy, judging by the frown. He climbed out of his crater just like Truth came out of her well.

"Really? _This_ is why I had this thing on my arm?" He pulled up the sleeve of his black turtleneck.

Yusaku's mouth dried. There, sprawled across the other's left forearm, were the words he just said. Coloured in dark greens and blues. They weren't nearly as big as the ones on Yusaku's own arm, but still bigger than the average ones. He touched his own arm. Could it be?

"I got those words just because you got a little freaked out?"

"'A little freaked out'? You were a dragon 5 seconds ago!"

The guy waved him off. "Oh, come on. That wasn't even my final form."

"Your final what now?" Yusaku said, before shaking his head. "Nevermind that. You got no room to talk. Not when you got me stuck with this." He lifted his own sleeve, showing his words to another for the first time in years. He felt faint when he saw that most parts of his words were coloured in red and gold. Colours. His soulwords had colours. Though a few spots of black remained, something he never heard off.

The effect was instantaneous. The guy sucked in a breath as he looked at his words. "That is- oh, wow. Well... You're lucky that no one knows how to read that."

Lucky? Yusaku narrowed his eyes as rage flowed through him. "Nothing about that made me ever feel lucky. Do you got any idea what I went through because of your words? What people said to me my whole life because of them? How I had to hide them for years because of how people would react to them? So tell me: what do they say?"

The frown was back on the guy's face, though this time it was mixed with pity. Pity and understanding. It was a dangerous mix and Yusaku hated it.

"The closest translation would be..." He hesitated, looking everywhere but at Yusaku. "Stop staring at me, creep."

Yusaku stilled, waiting for the guy to claim that he was joking. But no such thing happened. 

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"What made you think _that_ of all things?"

Hands were raised in surrender. "Look, it has been a really stressful week for me, okay? And the last thing I expected was to fall through a portal and find a guy standing there staring at me."

"You were a dragon that fell out of the sky."

"How was I supposed to know that you weren't the one that opened the portal? For all I knew, you were a creepy scientist trying to capture me!"

"Do I look like a creepy scientist to you?"

Eyes looked him up and down. "You're not that far off, to be honest," he shrugged.

Yusaku raised a brow. "I'm not even wearing a lab coat nor are we in a lab."

"Oh trust me, the lab coat is a sign of an amateur. The true creeps are the ones who no longer wear them. And just because we're not _in_ a lab doesn't mean you don't _have_ a lab."

"I really don't have one though."

"I'll be the judge of that. So..." He nudged around a piece of concrete with his foot. "What's your name?"

"Fujiki. Fujiki Yusaku."

"That's a nice name. I'm Yuki Judai. You know somewhere where we could talk for a bit? I'd rather not stay around here," Judai vaguely waved at all the destruction he caused. He was lucky that he didn't land further inside the city.

"Yes, I know just the place." Even if it meant going all the way back to Café Nagi. "Just follow me." He turned on his heel, not waiting for the other. Not that Judai seemed to mind with how quickly he caught up.

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm in high school."

"Really? That's your school uniform then? And here I thought you were an office worker."

First creepy scientist, now office worker. How many jobs did this guy think he had?

"Either way it sounds pretty calm compared to what I do."

"What kind of job could a dragon person possibly have?"

"Keep the balance of the universe of course!"

"Of course," Yusaku said dryly.

Judai continued to chat about his 'job' and Yusaku found himself listening closely, eagerly absorbing the new information. Yet he couldn't help but wonder why magic decided to bond Judai of all people (creatures?) to him.

And wasn't that weird? After so long, it turned out he had a soulmate all along. He didn't really know how to act. He'd never bothered to learn anything about the bonding process beyond the bare minimum. His whole brain felt like it was hastily updating everything he knew with the new data and finding way too many outdated programs. It was all a bit too much.

But...

It also felt really nice.


End file.
